elementenefandomcom-20200213-history
Suzette Lamboise
|gemal = Antoine Lamboise |barn = Gauthier Lamboise Louise-Suzanne Lamboise Henri Lamboise 2 ukjente døtre|geskjeft = Markise av Crochelle-Biozac|fødsel = 9. mars 1444, A.Æ. Versailles, Coast; Tussarix|død = ca. 1515, A.Æ. Darukus, Süden-Felder; Kolonien Jipsir|foreldre = |søsken = |temming = Lyn}} Suzette Geraldine Clémentine Lamboise ''' var en tussarixisk markise av Crochelle-Biozac, en stilling hun hadde fått gjennom sin ektemann Antoine. Sammen med ham fikk hun sønnene Gauthier og Henri, med døtrene Louise-Suzanne og to andre tett etter. Biografi Tidlig liv Antoine hadde et turbulent med sin stemor – da den biologiske moren hans døde ved nedkomsten – og var derfor våket over av faren sin. Opp gjennom årene hadde han blitt med på møter mellom markien og hans vasaller, hvilket fikk dem til å knytte bånd til den lille gutten. I tenårene ble han introdusert for den fem år eldre Suzette, og de ble gift i 1467. Allerede året etter fødte hun den første sønnen. Flere år senere døde svigerfaren grunnet . Flere hadde antatt at det var en utvikling av , og hadde derfor fått flere doser kvikksølv injisert, og igler suge blodet rundt kjønnsorganet hans. Da han til slutt sovnet inn i smerter, ble Antoine gjort til ny marki av Crochelle-Biozac. Stemoren benyttet denne sjansen til å få eldstedatteren sin inn som markise, men Antoines vasaller fikk stanset dette lille kuppet. På råd fra Suzette sørget Antoine for at Anastasie og barna hennes ble fratatt alle adelige midler og sendt til Louise for å jobbe på et fiskemarked. Liv som markise Invasjonen av Det praxiske riket Som enebarn, og den rettmessige arvingen til Lamboise-formuen, hadde svigerfaren Maurice avsatt penger til når Antoine ble marki. Disse pengene brukte han til å gi sin eldstesønn Gauthier den utdanningen han trengte. Suzette og ektemannen lot Henri seg verve til hæren; mens Louise-Suzanne ble ektet til fyrstens sønn, og de to andre med grever i Droumand. Mens døtrene levde et liv i luksus, den eldste sønnen forsvant i studier, ble det siste barnet hennes innkalt til en militær kampanje. I 1502 ble det utstedt en kongelig konsesjon for innkreving av alle menn og kvinner som var innlosjert i Hæren for invasjonen av en øygruppe i Mortehavet. Keiseren satte kjetteren Evynne Méricourt til å lede invasjonen, under strengt oppsyn av prins Télesphore. Blant mennene som ble trukket fram til invasjonen var Henri Lamboise. Stolt over at sønnen skulle delta i kampen, ønsket Suzette ham lykke til. På avreisedagen sa ikke sønnen adjø engang, men alle i familien tok det som et tegn på at han var så oppslukt av å delta i et så stort felttog. Han og hans barndomsvenn Chrétien forlot Versailles 10. februar 1502, og det første brevet fra fronten kom til Château Lamboise 28. april samme år. I starten av kampanjen sendte Henri ofte brev fra fronten. I posisjonen som offiser i kavaleriet hadde han ledet an i flere angrep. Han kjempet ved frontlinjene, men hadde senere mistet sin venn Chrétien i slaget om Hasenkamp vinteren 1505: han hadde blitt revet av hesten sin ved å få en pil i ryggen, og ble trampet ned av rytterne bak ham. Da kampen var overstått fant Henri Chrétien igjen, med flere sår og halsen skåret over. Med tiden ble brevene dystrere, og Suzette og Antoine ønsket å få Henri hjem igjen til Tussarix. I et brev datert 17. oktober 1506, skriver Henri imidlertid at han har mistet altfor mye til å legge kampbrødrene i stikken. Dessuten ønsket han ikke å se noen av dem. Han hadde hatt et kjølig forhold til foreldrene, og latt seg verve for å komme seg bort fra dem og søsknene sine. Neglisjering av barna Mens invasjonen herjet, sviktet helsen til Antoine. Suzette og Gauthier måtte ta over flere av oppgavene hans, og da mannen lå på dødsleiet nektet hun å la seg stoppe fra å se mannen hun elsket. Under Antoines begravelse i august 1507 kunne Suzette se at ingen av andre enn Gauthier var tilstede: broren var fremdeles ved fronten, Louise-Suzanne var i hovedstaden og besøkte keiseren sammen med Theron de Coast, de to yngste søstrene var i en helt annen del av keiserriket sammen med sine ektemenn. Ingen av barna hennes tjente økonomisk på Antoines død, så hvorfor møte opp i begravelsen? Suzette var ødelagt over dette sviket fra barna, og støttet sønnen da han prøvde å gjøre alle søsknene sine arveløse. En slik konsesjon kunne imidlertid bare godkjennes av keiseren eller lensherren av fyrstedømmet. Paul VI brydde seg ikke om den lille Lamboise-feiden, men godkjente heller ikke forslaget; og lensherren var Suzettes egen svigersønn, som ønsket at hans barn kunne ha muligheten til å arve markskapet. Han tillot de yngre søstrene og broren på Jipsir, men å gjøre Louise-Suzanne arveløs kom ikke på tale. Gauthier måtte la seg føye for dette forslaget. Sønnen som sto opp fra de døde Invasjonen tok slutt i 1511, men Suzette hadde ikke hørt noe fra hverken prinsen eller Henri selv. Hun regnet med at sønnen var død, men da et brev fra ham kom om at han trengte å få jarledømmet sitt på fote gjennom en god kone kastet hun ikke bort tiden. Ivrig til å hjelpe en sønn hun trodde var død, valgte hun Nicolette Chapuis. Ikke bare møtte hun sønnens nødvendige kvalifikasjoner – en rik, yndig kvinne med en stor medgift, kunnskap om handel og åpen til å leve på landet – men hun var født inn i en gammel adelsslekt. De var en gren av den gamle kongsætten av Brair-Mendhoir gjennom prinsesse Véronique Tinville. Nicolette og Henri ble ektet i ett av Jipsirs mange gamle templer til Oldtidsgudene – selv om det var i åsyn av Vokterne de giftet seg – sommeren 1512. Da ekteskapet sto, var det Suzette som sørget for å få overbragt Nicolette over til Jipsir. Nicolette var redd for å reise, men ønsket å gjøre ære på de falne brødrene sine ved å stifte en familie på Jipsir: sette et eksempel for barbarene at tussarixerne ikke lot seg knekke. Henri møtte allikevel aldri moren sin: han unngikk henne demonstrativt. I et forsøk på å binde bånd med ham, tok hun inn på et vertshus ikke langt fra slottet hvor sønnen nå bodde, men da hun var blitt ribbet for alt hun eide – og forsøkte endog å krype for Henri i et forsøk på å vinne tilbake litt ære – ble hun bare vist bort. Ikke engang sivgerdatteren ønsket å hjelpe henne: Henri hadde fortalt hvor dårlig de hadde behandlet ham. Senere liv og død Suzette sendte brev til sønnen i Tussarix i et forsøk på å vinne hans gunst, men han så det som et svik ovenfor den avdøde faren Antoine at Suzette hadde tatt opp kontakten igjen med Henri. Han nektet å gi henne noe støtte, og Suzette prøvde å strekke ut til sin egen familie – men de hadde blitt ruinert etter invasjonen av Praxia, og kunne ikke hjelpe henne. Hun sendte brev til døtrene sine: Suzette var snart 70 år, så å selge kroppen sin til prostitusjon var ikke en mulighet: ingen begjærte henne. Hun kunne ikke jobbe med noe praktisk arbeid på grunn av den høye alderen. Suzette ble med det en hvileløs sjel i Darukus' gater. Hun gikk på vandring og ba om penger. Hun overlevde antagelig ikke lenge i et slikt miljø og døde rundt 1515. Trivia # Suzette er et fransk diminutiv av Susanna; som er avledet av det hebraiske שׁוֹשָׁן'' (shoshan) "lilje", og kanskje originalt fra det egyptiske sšn "lotus". # ''Geraldine er den franske feminine formen av Gerald, som kommer fra et germansk navn som betyr "spydets hersker". Det er sammensatt av elementene ger "spyd" og wald "herske". # Clémentine er den franske feminine formen av det maskuline senlatinske Clemens (eventuelt dets avledning Clementius) som betyr "barmhjertig, mild". # Dolbeau er hentet fra en i det nordre . Category:Andre Æra Category:Karakterer Category:Kvinner Category:Underverdenen Category:Markiser Category:Huset Lamboise